


the name's Lance

by Themaagoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Food Truck, Gay, M/M, Plot What Plot, University, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themaagoo/pseuds/Themaagoo
Summary: so maybe keith only goes to the food truck because the guy who works there is really cute. so what? who's asking?





	1. he spoke to me!

“Your usual?” the boy’s voice is velvety smooth, with a hint of flirtation that Keith is pretty sure he’s imagining.

“Yeah, the usual.” Keith hopes his voice isn’t shaking, and he tries to hide his blush with an aggressive frown.

“Sure thing,” the boy walks away from the counter and starts throwing food together.

Keith debates saying something as the boy works, but he’s been coming here for a while. He doesn’t want to make things awkward. Where else is he supposed to find a food truck with such a cute guy working at it?

“Here are your weird ass chips salted and vinegared with onions and hot sauce.”

“Thanks.”

“And your strangely normal yet lactoless coffee.”

“Thanks.”

“Did you just thank me twice?”

“It was for two separate things?”

The boy laughs, and it brings a smile to Keith’s own face.

“You know I’m not sure I’ve seen you smile before,” the boy comments, leaning further over the counter.

“Well getting lunch is hardly the highlight of my day,” Keith lies.

“I’m sure my friend hunk would disagree with you.”

“Hunk?”

“The other dude who runs this food truck, considering how often you come I’d assume you’d know him.”

Keith stumbles, _shit._ “Well I don’t even know your name,” he defends.

“The name’s _Lance._ ”

“Oh, er, Keith.”

“Nice talking to you Keith, you should go now though, we’re holding up the line.”

_Shit,_ Keith mumbles a goodbye then stumbles away from the food truck. _Holy fuck, I just had a conversation with hot food truck dude!_ And then as some of the shock wears off his mind whispers; _Lance._


	2. i did it! I spoke to him!

Lance grins to himself as he watches the boy leave. He had done it! Normally Lance has no problem starting off a conversation, but something about Keith has always felt different. Maybe it was how when he came here for the first time he had approached with his emo bad boy vibe but then stumbled over his order and said please every other word. Maybe it was his geek backpack covered in badges. Maybe it was the fact that he had a fucking mullet in the 21st century. Lance wasn’t entirely sure, but when the boy walked away clutching his order and Lance’s tongue had failed him for the first time he could only hope that the boy would come back. And he did. Again, and again, and again. And each time Lance had failed to say something. Until today.

The first time he had come back Lance had pretended not to remember him, as if he couldn’t recognise that fucking mullet anywhere. After a while Lance deemed it not weird to know the order by heart, and just started asking if he wanted his usual. He even started bringing in lacto-free milk for his coffee.

“Hey Lance! Stop daydreaming and get back to work!”

“What? Me? Slack off? Where would you get that idea? I never.” Lance turns to face Hunk, an expression of feigned surprise on his face.

“Yeah right, you better not lose me any customers.”

“Hunk, my pretty face brings in all the customers.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

“You wound me, you really do.” Lance says with an exaggerated sigh, but Hunk has already left, leaving Lance to his daydreams about the cute boy with the weird order.


	3. fuck he sat next to me. fuck. fuck. fuck.

“Do you really have to have such greasy food every day, you’re going to die young Keith.”

“You say that as if you don’t have six sugars in your coffee every day _Shiro_ ,” Keith shoots back as he looks over his shoulder to see the older boy looking dubiously at his food.

“ _It’s a big cup!_ ” Shiro replies defensively as he takes a seat next to keith.

“And you only go every day because of the cute barista?”

“You only go to the food truck because that cute boy works there from 12 till 1.”

Keith blushes but doesn’t say anything.

“Did you seriously think I wouldn’t figure that one out.”

“I didn’t even tell you I was gay yet.”

“Keith, you are the least inconspicuous person I know.”

Keith starts chewing on the edge of his cup.

“So how’s it going?”

“His name’s Lance”

“I know, he’s in my class.”

“What!? Where!? Why have I never seen him!?”

Shiro laughs, “wow, you are in deep.”

“Shut up, just tell me.”

“Well he always comes in as late as possible without actually being late, and by that point you normally have headphones on.”

“Oh.”

“I told you you’d regret being so antisocial someday.”

Keith folds his arms on the table and sinks his head into them as he feels the heat rush to his cheeks. Of course Lance is in his class and he hadn’t noticed, what if Lance had seen him and thought he was just ignoring him? What if Lance thought he was stuck up?

“Well I’m ging to head off now, class starts in ten minutes, don’t be late.”

“See you then,” Keith mumbles as Shiro leaves. As Shiro walks off Keith raises his head to prop it on his hands and glances at the clock. 1:20. If he doesn’t head off soon he’ll get caught up in the crowds. He doesn’t feel like moving just yet though. He’s sure Shiro wouldn’t actually mind if he was late though. The main issue is that then everyone else would turn to look at him.

Sighing Keith picks up his bag and heads for his class. When he gets there it’s mostly empty other than a few students who presumably like him don’t want to get caught in the crowds. Keith scans the room as he takes his seat at the back. It’s in a corner by the window, away from other people. Another reason he comes early, the window seats and seats at the back are often the first taken. Normally he’d get out his headphones and book now, instead he focuses his gaze towards the door as inconspicuously as he can. Then he remember Shiro’s words from earlier and gets out his book to hide his face. Seven minutes pass and still no sign of lance. Eight minutes. nine.

Just as class is about to start Lance swaggers into the room, barely on time. Looking around the room for a seat he sees lance staring at him and waves. _Shit_  Keith smles and waves awkwardly back. Lance moves towards him. Shit shit shit. Is Lance going to sit next to him? No one ever sat next to Keith, Shiro said his moody silence made everyone around him feel awkward. Keith liked it that way.

“So, fancy meeing you here.” Lance slides into the seat next to Keith.

“Hey.” It’s an effort not to stumble over the word.

“What book you reading?” Lance asks casually.

Shit, what book was he reading? Keith tries not to be too obvious as he checks the title. “artemis fowl.”

“What’s it about?”

Keith feels the blood rush into his cheeks. “evil mastermind kid holds a fairy ransom for money.”

“Huh, sounds cool, it any good?”

“I like it.”

“Cool.” Lance looks down at his phone, which has been going off for the past couple minutes. Keith tries his hardest not to breath a sigh of relief. He made it through the conversation without making himself seem like too much of an idiot. Hopefully.


	4. i sat next to him!

Hunk: dude, why aren’t you sitting with us, we saved you a seat?

Hunk: Are we not good enough anymore?

Hunk: Dude?

Pidge: you should answer hunks getting upset

Hunk: I am not getting upset, I’m just confused

Pidge: It’s really distracting

Lance: Fear not, for I am back

Pidge: What’s going on?

Lance: The cute guy noticed me

Hunk: What cute guy?

Lance: The one from the food truck

Pidge: What cute guy from the food truck?

Lance: The one who has the really weird order

Hunk: Loads of people every day have weird orders

Lance: Yeah, but he has a fucking mullet!

Hunk: I don’t think I know him

Lance: Ugh, his name’s Keith

Pidge: Oh, I think I know him, I think he’s related to professor Shiro somehow

Hunk: Is he?

Lance: Idk, I’ll ask him, anyway ttyl I am NOT wasting this lesson talking to you guys

Pidge: Thanks, love you too.

Hunk: Let me know how it goes

Hunk: Bye


	5. Asked the cute boy out on a date, boom

“So, I hear you know professor Shiro, how’s that happen?” Lance leans towards Keith, facing him with his whole body.

“Well he’s sort of family,” Keith replies, fiddling with his pen.

“Sort of?” Lance decides to test his bounderies and leans in as close as he can manage without it being uncomfortable. Okay maybe a _little_ bit past comfort, but it's worth it. Keith doesn’t back away, but Lance thinks he might see the beginnings of a blush underneath Keith’s trademark frown.

“Yeah, he kinda looks after me, he’s my carer I guess.” Keith appears to be doodling furiously as he speaks.

“What about your parents?”

“They died.”

“Oh, sorry.” Lance could kick himself, _never ask about a person’s parents you idiot!_

“It’s okay, not your fault.” Lance almost breaths out a sigh of relief, but stops himself just in time.

“On a different slightly happier note do you want to hang out with me and my friends later?”

“What?”

“Me and Hunk were gonna go round Pidge’s house and play some video games, you wanna join?” Lance tries not to stumble over the words in his rush to get them out of his mouth. He’s not entirely sure he manages.

“Oh, would that be okay?”

“Yeah, you know what they say, the more the merrier.”

“Erm, thanks.”

“No problemo, I’ll just let them know you’re coming.”


	6. date confirmed with friends, double boom.

 

Lance: Guys

Lance: Guys you’ll never guess what happened

Lance: GUYS

Pidge: I’m trying to pay attention to the class what do you want?

Hunk: I thought you said you weren’t going to talk to us anymore because you didn’t want to waste your chance with hot mullet dude

Lance: Yes and I will get back to that in a moment, but first is he cool to join game night?

Pidge: Dude, why not just ask him out?

Lance: THAT’S NOT HOW IT WORKS PIDGE

Pidge: Why not?

Lance: Because it would be weird, he doesn’t know me yet, we have to get closer before I can hang out with him solo hence game night

Lance: Can I just get an answer he’s gonna think I’ve been on my phone for a weird amount of time, he might think I changed my mind or I’m not interested

Hunk: Of course he can come, he has to try my muffins though, I’ve been working on them.

Pidge: Yes he can come, try not to make too much of an idiot of yourself.

Lance: Awesome, time to get back to the cute guy sat next to me ;)

Pidge: Goodbye lance

Hunk: Good luck

Hunk: Bye


	7. I survived phase 1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, sorry this one took a while to post, no promises about when the next one will be up, but i hope you enjoy this chapter for now, see you at the notes at the end!

Keith stands at the school gates, rocking on his heels. He glances down at his watch, he’s been waiting ten minutes. Then again he had gotten here fifteen minutes early. Still though, what if he’s wrong about the meeting place? What if they aren’t coming? What if this is some kind of prank? What if… what if… his brain runs out of scenarios that could go wrong, but he knows they’re there. And one of them is certain to happen.

“Hey! Mul- I mean, Keith!”

Keith turns around to see Lance running towards him and for a moment his stomach stops doing flips, only to start up seconds later for an entirely different reason.

“Sorry, have you been waiting long, I meant to get here early.”

“Oh, um that’s okay, don’t worry about it,” Keith bites his lip in n attempt to hide his blush, but then realise his scowl might be mistaken for anger and freezes, unsure of what to do. Lance however is already walking, so Keith just follows him, running through various conversation starters, but deeming them all stupid.

“So how’s your day been?” Lance puts his thumbs through his belt buckles, leaning slightly towards Keith as he speaks.

Damn it, he knew he should have gone with that one, of course it didn’t sound stupid when Lance said it.

“It’s been fine, you?”

“Eh, I had professor Zarkon today, so you know.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, one of these days I’m going to kill that man.”

“You know I’m pretty sure he’s like my third cousin twice removed.”

“Oh shit, sorry,” Lance raises his eyebrows in alarm and Keith sees him flush.

“Oh no, I hate him, that dude’s a dick.”

“Oh awesome! So are you just like distantly related to every teacher at this school?”

“Why would I be?”

“Well there’s Shiro, and now Zarkon, it seems plausible.”

“It takes three to make a pattern, two is just coincidence.”

“Hmm, Well if I find another relative of yours does that mean I win?”

“I don’t think this is the kind of thing you can win.”

“You just say that because you don’t want to lose.”

“Sure. Find another teacher I’m related to and you can pretend you win.”

They continue like that for the rest of the trip, bickering aimlessly. It’s nice. Easy. But as they walk up to Pidge’s front door Keith feels the panic start to rise in his stomach. What if they don’t want him there? What if as soon as Lance gets in he starts talking to all of his other friends and leaves him out? What if they do talk to him and he says something stupid? What if there’s an awkward gap in the conversation? What if he says something insensitive or rude and just doesn’t realise? What if this is all part of an elaborate prank?

“Keith? Keith my buddy, my man, you in there?” Keith suddenly realises that his eyes are squeezed tight shut. He opens them to see Lance staring at him, concerned. _shit, it’s going wrong already_. “Are you okay?” Lance again, of course. He should answer him.

“I’m fine. Just nervous I guess.”

“Don’t worry about it. The guys are lovely. Besides, I’ll stick with you the entire time.”

Keith smiles at lance, maybe there is someone who gets him.

“Right, well let’s not hold them up.” Keith tries to sound casual, but he’s not sure if he pulls it off. Even if he failed Lance doesn’t comment.

As it turns out, he likes Lance for more than just his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hope you liked that chapter, please leave kudos or comment if you did. The next chapter should be fun, been waiting to write it for a while so... I'm thinking it'll be lance P.O.V. any thoughts? i could also do like pidge or hunk going wow these guys are gay if you have an opinion please do say, and also I'm thinking of doing a real long slow burn glance would anyone read that? I've currently got an originalshipping slooooooow burn on the go if any of you want to see what my slower writing is like and yeah I'm actually real bad with words so this message is alll over the place, see you next time  
> and hey, you're beautiful


	8. Fight me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry its been so long since I updated,but these next few chapters should come pretty quickly just having dinner I shall edit and then post afterwards so see you then

  
It' s loud inside the house. It's kind of impressive, considering there are only two people. It's also slightly ear splitting. Not that it bothers Lance. No, Lance is used to this. Keith however... he turns to sneak a glance at him. Keith is rocking nervously on the heels of his feet. Time for Lance to intervene.

"Hey! Guys, guys, guys, we don't want to scare away our new friend." Lance puffs his chest out, puts one arm confidently around Keith's shoulders and uses the other hand to gesture wildly around the room. Keith for his part, manages not to shake it off.

"Oh right, of course," hunk rubs his neck embarrassedly. "Hey there," Hunk offers Keith a wave and a wide smile. Keith waves awkwardly back and immediately feels stupid. He's not sure why or what he's done to feel dumb about, but he's instinctively sure he did something.

Pidge rolls his eyes and sticks a slender hand out. "Pidge," he doesn't say anything else in way of introduction, and keith likes that.  There's no where he can get confused with a handshake and a single word introduction.

"Keith." He shakes pidges hand firmly.

"Right, we're all introduced, time to play some smash bros!" Lance punches the air with his fist and plonks himself down on the sofa, finally removing his arm from around Keith's neck. As Hunk starts to take his place next to him Lance sticks his hand out protectively over the seat.

"Nuh-uh-uh big guy, that seat's taken. Go crowd Pidge on her gamer chair."

"You are not breaking my chair!" Pidge objects from across the room where she sits cross-legged in her seat.

"Fine then, he can sit on the floor. Today the honour of my company goes to Keith." He draws out Keith's name slightly as he throws a wink. Not enough to make a huge diference, but enough to send a slight shiver down Keith spine. He tries to hide it as he takes the seat next to Lance.

Hunk for his part just rolls his eyes and lays stomach down on the floor to play.

"Whatever Lance, you aren't getting any muffins when they come out."

"Worth it."

Keith flushes a bright red.

"So, Keith, you know how to play smash bros?" Lance asks, using the question as an excuse to lean in close.

"Erm no, not really," Keith admits. "But I am a fast learner," he adds on hastily, not wanting to get left out.

"Fear not, the master shall teach you." Lance says handing keith a remote and wrapping his arms around him so that his hands are on top of Keith's

"I'm not sure that's the best way to teach him." Hunk comments.

"Also we're tied, maybe I should be the one teaching him." Pidge chips in.

Lance glowers at them. "Shut up Pidge, I'm beating you by one and who are you guys to question my teaching methods?"

"Really Keith should get to choose his teacher," Pidge suggests. They all turn to look at Keith.

"I- erm- I'm okay with Lance teaching me," he mumbles, trying to hide his blush with his jacket.

"Ha, see!" Lance whoops, settling in behind Keith. "Also Hunk, don't you have muffins to get out of the oven?"

"I will check on the muffins when I need to check o the muffins Lance!"

"Do they need checking right now?"

"Yes."

While Hunk sorts the muffins Lance teaches Keith the basic controls, once Hunk gets back they fill up on food and then start their first round, with lance helping Keith.

They play a few rounds like that, lance now sat behind Keith and helping with controls until he deems Keith ready to play on his own. Keith may have feigned not understanding the controls for slightly longer than he should have. Lance may have hung around to help Keith for slightly more time than was necessary. But eventually their mutual pretense had to end and they played all four of them, Pidge on her 3DS and the others with wii remotes.

True to what he had said earlier about being a quick learner and much to Lance's aggravation Keith is soon trouncing all of them at the game.

"I thought you said you were new to this!" Lance protests.

"I also warned you I was a quick learner." Keith stabs Lance's character and then kicks him off the edge swiftly.

"Shut up, we're playing Mario karts next."

It doesn't take long for Keith to finish them all off. Hunk congratulates him, Pidge and Lance sit moodily in their seats.

As it turns out Keith is a hardcore mario player. for some reason Lance didn't see that one coming. he also doesn't see it coming when Keith then proceeds to kick their asses at the next three games. well he might have sort of seen it coming by the last couple. still though, Lance can't decide whether to be pissed off or in love. as it turns out both are possible at the same time.

"Okay, just one last game, I know i can kick your ass at this one." Lance is holding up a new game, it's a shooting game. Keith pulls up a memory of earlier today when Lance proclaimed that those were his specialty.

"And here I thought we were all just here to have a good time," Pidge mutters, raising an eyebrow at Lance.

"Isn't that a one player game?" Hunk asks, looking dubious.

"Yeah, we can take turns and whoever get's the highest score wins!" Lance looks too excited about the possibility of playing the game for anyone to shoot him down, so they all mumble acceptance of it and stat arguing over who should go first.

In the end Pidge goes first, muttering something about "someone has to do it." She does well, scoring almost a thousand. hunk goes next next, falling behind Pidge by a hundred or so points. After that Keith manages to scratch the thousands, just above Pidge. Lance grins. Keith was good, no denying it, it took skill to reach a thousand. But Lance was going to wipe the floor with all of them.

Keith watches Lance play. It's adorable how into it he gets, making little laser gun noises as he shoots, as if the game isn't already doing that for him. He can't deny that Lance was right, he is _good_ at this game. He's already caught up to Keith's score when he's only three quarters of the way through. By the time he's done he has crushed their scores, and looks mighty pleased with himself about it.

"Whatever." Pidge says, frowning and turning away from Lance.

"You're just jealous of my mad skill," Lance shoots back, grinning lopsidedly.

Pidge flips Lance off and in response he clutches his heart in a fake heart attack  
Keith just sits back and watches, It's nice, he's never rally had friends to do this with before. Not that him and shiro didn't hang out, but it wasn't the same. Keith pauses for a minute. Was that what they were now? Friends? While what Keith wanted was still impossible... He could be okay with this, with friends.  
"Hey, Keith! Earth to Keith," Lance is waving a remote in front of Keith's face. Keith blinks and looks up at him. "Aha! Pidge wants to know if you're staying over."  
"What?" Keith blinks some more, the words taking a moment to set in.  
"Sleep over, I mean you don't have to, it's cool if you need to go home or you just dn't want to and it can get kind of crowded but..." Lance trails of, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Yeah, if that's okay, that'd be cool," Keith manages to get out. "I'll have to check with Shiro first though," He adds.  
"Cool, cool cool cool. I'll help pack up while you check that I guess." Lance walks over to the tv and starts sorting things out over there while Keith flips open his phone.

Keith: Hey  
Keith: Shiro  
Keith: Psst  
Keith: pssst  
Shiro: What's up?  
Keith: Is it okay if I sleep over at a friend's?   
Shiro: The same friend you were over at playing games?  
Keith: Yes  
Shiro: With Lance  
Keith: Yeeesss  
Shiro: Don't do anything I wouldn't do  
Keith: Thanks :)  
Shiro: See you tomorrow   
Keith: See you

"Shiro's cool with it," Keith says as casually as he can.  
"Awesome!, Wanna come help with sorting sleeping arrangements or wait here?"  
Keith looks around, at some point (presumably when he zoned out for a few minutes) Pidge and Hunk had left and it was now just him and Lance alone in the room.  
"I'll come with," he answers, not wanting to be alone in the room.  
Lance grins again, though Keith isn't sure why. "Awesome, come with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what did you think please leave kudos or comments they mean the world to me   
> And hey,   
> You're beautiful


	9. I sorta slept with cute mullet boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this took me longer to post than i expected, but the next one should be coming soon so enjoy this :)

Okay, so Lance _may_ have put his and Keith's beds unnecessarily close together. That might have been a little pushy. But hey, seize whatever opportunities you get right?

Besides, it made Keith go red, and while he knew it wasn't for the same reason Lance blushed... A boy can dream right? So that is how Keith and Lance ended up sleeping less than a foot away from each other. And fuck it, Lance was not wasting this shot.

"So why are you so good at video games?" Lance rolls onto his side to face Keith, making the gap between them even smaller. "Are you a hardcore gamer?"

"Not really, I mean at home I only actually have a DS, but... I play it a lot, since I don't have much else to do other than school work."

"You don't just hang out with friends?" Lance asks, then as he sees Keith's face fall slightly and start searching for the words he realises what he'd just said.

"Oh, shit sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I don't have a filter on my mouth."

"It's fine, I'm just not really a people person most of the time I guess."

"That's cool, each to their own."

"What about you?" Keith ventures.

"I'm a pretty loud person," Lance admits. "My teachers used to tell me I wasn't going to get into university because I didn't pay enough attention in class."

"That seems harsh."

"Yeah, twelve year old me thought so too, so I decided to get a scholarship into uni that I could wave in their face and say fuck you."

"How'd that go?"

"I got detention for swearing at a teacher."

Keith laughs, and hunk throws a pillow at them with a muttered "shut up."

Lance rolls his eyes. "Goodnight I guess then."

"Night," Keith whispers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did leave kudos or comment, it would mean so much see you next time :)  
> and hey,   
> you're beautiful


	10. Fuuuuuuuuuuuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting for this chapter

Keith wakes up in the morning to the smell of bacon and the sound of crashing pots and pans coming from the kitchen.

Keith sits up, stretches and looks around. Lance is still asleep, face down and with one of his arms on Keith. the other is on his stomach, pulling up his top. Keith flushes red, and unsure of what to do he just moves his legs and lets Lance's arm fall on the floor. Lance groans and his eyelids flutter. A cage of butterflies feels like it's been released in Keith's stomach.

"Mornin' Keith," Lance mumbles, looking up at him. Keith blushes even more deeply.

"Good morning," he mutters back.

"God I sweated last night," Lance sighs, stretching out and taking off his top as he stands up. Keith is extremely glad Lance's back is turned as he rummages around in his bag for a top.

Eventually he pulls one on and turns back round to face Keith.

"You ready for breakfast?"

When they get downstairs Hunk is just about to start dishing out food.

"Oh good, I thought I was going to have to go wake you guys up," Hunk says as they come in.

"A man needs his beauty sleep hunk," Lance replies.

"I can see that," Pidge retorts. Lance takes a moment to click on.

"Hey! I look stunning, Keith'll back me up," Lance turns to face him.

"I- er- I- erm-"

"See, speechless at my beauty."

"More like at your stupidity."

"Keith, tell Pidge how good I look!"

Keith is still working on his first reply.

"You look great buddy,” Hunk chips in. “Now can we eat before the food goes cold?"

"Fine, but only because it smells so good."

They sit down to eat (Lance possibly ignoring a few perfectly good open seats to sit next to Keith) and for the rest of the meal there is minimal arguing.

The time to leave comes all to soon.

"I should go," Keith mumbles when he's finished eating. "Thanks for the food." He grabs his bag and starts heading towards the door, to his surprise Lance follows him. He turns to face him and raises an eyebrow.

"I'll walk you home."

"It's not exactly close,"

"Exactly, you're going to want company."

Keith doesn't really have a reply to that, and it's not like he _doesn't_ want Lance to walk him back, so he lets him come along.

They spend the walk back mostly in comfortable silence or small talk, but as they stop outside of his house and Keith is wondering whether he's supposed to invite him in Lance clears his throat. Keith looks over at him, was he... blushing?

"So, I was wondering if sometime, you wanted to go get something to eat, Like, not from the food truck," Lance makes eye contact with Keith, and Keith feels guilty. Lance likes him as a friend, and at some point he was going to find out, and it was going to make things awkward between them. He might as well make sure it's him who tells him.

"Lance, I... I'm gay." Keith stares at the ground. He can't take it back now, he's said it. He hears Lance let out a sigh. He's disappointed. _I knew it._

"Well thank fuck! I was afraid I was wasting this much time on a straight person."

_Wait what?_

Keith looks up at Lance for the first time in the conversation. His face is red, and he was rubbing the back of his neck again. Is Lance... Is Lance gay?

"So like, get food as a date? Keith stutters out, unsure if he’s imagining things or not.

"Only if you want to."

"I'd love to," Keith blurts out, then hides behind a hand, hoping he didn't sound too over eager.

Lance lets out another sigh of relief. "So, like, do you want to meet up at lunch on Monday? I could get the day off from working at the food truck."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"See you there then," Lance says, then waves goodbye and jogs off, leaving Keith at the gate with his mind racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... this is happening... hope you enjoyed this chapter, pretty please leave comments or kudos if you did i love hearing back from you guys   
> and hey,  
> you're beautiful.


	11. so who is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost at the last chapter, enjoy this one for now

Keith collapses onto the sofa as he walks into the room. "I'm home," he shouts, unsure if Shiro hears him, but he also doesn't particularly care. Keith hears movement upstairs and a few seconds later Shiro appears at the bottom of the stairs looking flustered. He's also not wearing a top. There's only one reason Shiro sleeps without a shirt.

"Hey Keith! I didn't realise you'd be back so soon, you didn't text."

"So is this the same girl I've been pretending not to notice for the past month?"

Shiro blushes a deep red, ducking his face down in embarrassment.

"So much for don't do anything you wouldn't do"

"I, er, I, I'm-"

Keith just laughs and waves off Shiro's protests. "So when do I get to meet this mystery girl?"

"You could meet her now if you want."

"Will she be wearing a top?"

Shiro blushes an even deeper red and ducks out of the hallway, muttering something about getting dressed. When he's gone Keith smiles to himself, whoever this girl is is lucky. He sits up on the couch into a more presentable position and waits for Shiro to get back.

Shiro comes into the room a few minutes later, a girl behind him. She looks nice, her long white hair complementing her brown skin and a dress flowing from her shoulders.

Shiro clears his throat. "Keith, this is Allura." he gestures at the girl who walked in behind him, who gives a warm smile and offers her hand out to him.

"Keith, right? Shiro has told me much about you."

"Yeah, wish i could say likewise."

Allura laughs and Keith can see Shiro's face burning behind her.

"Anyway, not that it wasn't lovely meeting you, but I really must be on my way, I shall see you around." She gives keith another smile and then slips out the door.

"So... what do you think?" Shiro asks, smiling nervously.

"She seems nice, I like the way she talks," Keith replies.

Shiro breathes out an audible sigh of relief, "so what about you? How did your sleepover go?"

Suddenly all the events from before he walked through the door come flooding back into his head and he can feel the heat rushing to his cheeks.

"Looks like you have news for me."

Keith buries his face in the nearest pillow and says something unintelligeable.

"What?"

Keith lifts up his head "He asked me out."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"But what do I do now? I never thought it would actually happen!"

Shiro laughs, "Don't worry about it, he clearly likes you for who you are. just be you."

"That's easy to say, not so easy in practice."

"So when is it happening?"

"Monday."

"You shouldn't worry about it, Lance is a good kid."

Keith buries his face in the pillow again, but nods. "Yeah, yeah he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all your lovely comments, they make me super happy to read through :)  
> and hey,  
> you're beautiful


	12. Gaaaaaay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg it's actually ending, i loved writing this chapter, i hope you like reading it. whist I'm here i'd like to say thanks to klanceing for sticking with this story and for all their lovely comments anyway i hope you guys enjoy it here it is :)

Lance hugs Keith close to him, Keith curling into his touch. He smiles, to himself, to Keith. to everyone. Lance is happy these days. He looks down next to him. He knows the reason why.

"Hey Lance."

"Yeah Keith?" Lance looks down at him

"Do you really love me?" Keith is gazing up into Lance's eyes with that intense stare he always seemed to default at. It was different when they were alone though. Softer, more intimate.

"Do you know another idiot named Keith with a mullet who's stolen my heart?" Lance runs a hand through Keith's hair, letting the locks tickle the skin between his fingers.

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Lance lets Keith's hair fall from his hand as he brings his thumb up to brush against Keith's mouth.

"I'm a mess," Keith whispers, seemingly undistracted by Lance's wandering hand.

"I know, we match," Lance murmurs back, and before Keith has a chance to protest he presses a kiss against his lips. the kiss is soft, delicate. loving. it's not like their early kisses. the intense ones stolen in the middle of the night full of lust. not as desperate as the later ones, when lance was afraid Keith would wake up and realise how much better he could do. This kiss... it was the dawn of a new day, the safety of someone who knew what they wanted and knew it was his to keep.

They break away from each other and Keith gazes into Lances eyes. Lance imagines waking up to that stare every day of his life. Keith smiles and pulls Lance down on top of him, Keith is now pulling Lance in close, their limbs tangling, Keith's hands wander into lance's hair, lifting his face up to Lance's.

One of Lances hands slips around Keith's back, holding him in place. the other wanders to his jacket pocket, feeling the heavy weight of the box sat in there. Someday soon he's going to let Keith know exactly how long he intends on keeping him for. Keith smiles up at him between kisses and Lance feels those all to familiar butterflies in his stomach.

Very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHHH I FINISHED IT i hope you liked this story, if you did, let me know comment or leave kudos but whatever you do or whoever you are, thanks for taking the time to read this fic i love you all :)  
> Also if anyone's interested i might do a longer version of this some day, it would be slightly different of course, and have more content but let me know what you think   
> and hey,   
> you're beautiful.


End file.
